Lazy Kid Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded
Lazy Kid Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 1st 2019 Cast Lazy Kid-Duncan Randall Weems-Eric Menlo-Paul Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Lazy Kid's dad-Dave Lazy Kid's mom-Salli Randall's screaming voice and Menlo's angry voice-Kidaroo Randall's crying voice-Simon Transcript (At the hallway in Third Street School, Lazy Kid was feeling grumpy) Lazy Kid: Man! I hate Randall! He's the worst stupid student and snitch ever. He's nothing but a weasel! He snitched on my friends Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Kurst! I wish Randall would stop being such a dumb snitch to me. I just wish he would learn his lesson! (Then Lazy Kid thought of something) Lazy Kid: I know! I will beat him up! That will show how it's like for me getting beaten up by him! (Then Lazy Kid walked off to find Randall Weems, and then he confronted Randall Weems) Lazy Kid: Hey, stupid weasel! Randall: What? Lazy Kid: Randall, how dare you snitch on my friends Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Kurst for no good reason!? Guess what? Randall: What do you want for me now, lazy boy? Lazy Kid: I am going to beat you for up, because you snitched on my friends Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Kurst! Randall: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't beat me up! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lazy Kid: Too bad! Time to learn your lesson, weasel! (Lazy Kid began to beat up Randall, and Randall started screaming as Lazy Kid beat him up continuously) Randall: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lazy Kid pushed Randall over to the floor, and Randall felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. Randall: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahaha! (Then Menlo came) Menlo: Hey Randall, I was wondering if you... Randall: Menlo, Lazy Kid beat me up! I'm hurt very badly! (Suddenly, Menlo saw Randall who was on the floor and realised what Lazy Kid had done to Randall. Menlo was very angry at Lazy Kid) Menlo: (in Kidaroo voice) You just beat up Randall up! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Gerard, how dare you beat up my best friend Randall! That's it I am telling Miss Finster on you! MISS FINSTER! Lazy Kid: Nononononononononononononononononono! (Then Miss Finster came) Miss Finster: What is it, Menlo? And why is Randall doing on the floor? Menlo: Lazy Kid had just beaten up Randall. Can you tell him to go to Principal Prickly's office? Miss Finster: Alright, Menlo! Thanks for telling me! Menlo: Thanks! (Miss Finster was annoyed with Lazy Kid) Miss Finster: Evans, how dare you beat up Randall!? You know he's my trusted spy and my best snitch ever! You're as bad as the other bullies including Lawson and Gelman! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! (Then Lazy Kid went off to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace, and Miss Finster began to comfort Randall) Miss Finster: Don't worry, Randall. I sent that Evans to Principal Prickly's office. I will tell your parents about what happened? (Then Lazy Kid entered Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: Say Gerard? What brings you here? Lazy Kid: I beat up Randall Weems because he snitched on my friends Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Kurst! (Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Lazy Kid) Principal Prickly: Gerard, how dare you beat up Randall Weems?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever beat a school informer up at school. You see beating a school informer up undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! (Lazy Kid went home, crying) (When Lazy Kid got home, Lazy Kid's parents were furious with Lazy Kid) Lazy Kid's dad: Gerard, we just got a phone call from Principal Prickly, he said that you were beating up Randall Weems. Is that true? Lazy Kid: Um, yes. I did it because I wanted to teach Randall a lesson for snitching on my friends Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Kurst! (Lazy Kid's parents threw a fit, and Lazy Kid's dad was indignant) Lazy Kid's dad: Gerard, how dare you beat up Randall Weems?! He's a good kid, a trustworthy spy and best snitch in Third Street School Miss Finster has ever had! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Lazy Kid's mum: Go upstairs to your room now and you are forced to watch Barney and Friends for a week! (Lazy Kid went upstairs to his room, crying) Lazy Kid: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff